The Organization Goes to Target
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: The Organization decides to brave the store Target on Back Friday. What chaos will happen? Warnings Crack, OCCness


**Sorry I know that I should be updating my other stories.**

**So I was getting ready to open at Target this morning, and decided to read a Black Friday story just for the heck of it before I left. So I found this great story by ****Bottle of Smoke**** who got the idea from crazyelf22, writeonkate, and rthstewart. I liked it so much that I decided to write a similar one.**

**Sorry this is my sad attempt at crack, I was never that good at it, which is why I never write it. Until now. **

It was Thanksgiving Day at the castle that never was. The entire organization had just finished eating a load of turkey and mash potatoes for dinner, and were all lounging around in the gray area, with there pants unzipped. Axel picked up the newspaper and started flipping through it. There were various advertisements in the paper about all the sales going on for Black Friday. The Target add caught his eyes, for on the front cover was a Large TV for $350.00, and that was a pretty good buy. As he flipped through it, he noticed many other sales that were too good to be true. "Hey guys look at all of these good sales," the flurry suddenly announced, and started naming off various good saled items.

This perked everyone's interest, and even Xemnas grabbed the add from Axel's hands and looked through it. It was soon decided that they were going to wait for the opening at Target and get all the good door busting sales, since they were in desperate need of supplies. Everyone got all excited about it, and Xemnas planned out there strategy."

"All right, it could be dangerous so no one goes off by themselves. I will pair you all off, so you each have a job. Me and Number Seven will get the bedding, Number Two, and Number Four will be in charge of getting food, Number Eight and Number Ten will get electronics, Number Five and Number Thirteen will get furniture, Number Nine and Number Twelve will get clothes, and Number Six, Number Eleven, and Number Three you are in charge of looking for other great sales around the store."

With that they all left for the Target Store. They arrived at midnight, there was one other person waiting at the front door for the 5 am opening. More and more people came and joined them in the line at the time grew closer. And Everyone was starting to get more anxious also.

--

A red mini van drove up to the front door and sixteen year old Ruth stepped out. She looked at the long line waiting outside the door and gulped. Having only worked at Target for a solid month and this being the first time ever working on Black Friday, the girl was pretty nervous. She walked up to the door and someone on the inside recognized her as an employee and let her in. She walked down to the back room, timed in on the time clock, and went back up to the front lanes, where she was greeted by Casey, one of the managers at the front lanes, "Hey Ruth."

"Hi Casey," Ruth greeted with a nervous smile.

"Lets see," Casey looked at the clipboard she was holding, "We have you on lane six."

Ruth nodded and walked over to the lane, put her purse in the under go-backs bin, and switched on the light. "So you away yet?" Ruth could tell that the question was directed at her and looked over at the lane next to her.

It was Bev. She was a college student and always very friendly. The one you could always ask questions to, and she'd never make you feel stupid for asking them. The funny thing about her was that always wore the weirdest earrings, right now she was wearing light bulb earrings that actually lit up. "I think so," Ruth replied.

They all waiting by the lanes for another few minutes until the doors opened, at once a stampede of people came running into the store. The lanes were blocked off by carts to stop people from running through as a short cut to get to electronics. Though one lady seemed desperate, and jumped over the carts and ran through the lanes. To say the least it was chaos. I opened my mouth to say what I thought but Bev beat me to it, "Oh. My. God."

"Alright everyone, you know you what to do now lets go," a man in a black coat announced. There seemed to be thirteen of them all wearing the same back uniform.

_Its like there a military unit,_ Ruth thought.

--

Axel and Luxord were running as fast as they could to electronics, that's where everyone seemed to be headed. Luxord froze time in order to stop everyone so he and Axel could run past them and get the first dubs on the big screen TV. But they didn't stay frozen for long. Several employees tried to make order through all the hysterical customers, but they were knocked on there backsides. The TV was two big to carry, so Axel grabbed a cart from some lady nearby.

"Hey get your own cart!" the woman yelled and started pulling the cart back.

The woman and Axel got into a tugawar match with the woman over the cart. It lasted a good minute before Luxord said, "Axel the TV's are going, pick it up will you."

"That's it," Axel lost his temper and summoned a ball of flames into his hand.

The woman shrieked, "FIRE!FIRE!FIRE," and ran off completely forgetting about the cart and wherever else she wanted.

Axel took the cart and brought it over to Luxord, and the two nobodies worked together to put it in the cart. Once the TV was safely in there possession, Axel took pushed the cart down the different isles, picking up whatever was a good deal, "Look Axel a WII for 275!" Luxord shouted while pointing at where the game systems were, and the last one was just taken by a large man and was about to put it in his cart..

"Get it!" Axel shouted.

Luxord stopped time just as the guys was putting it in his cart. Axel moved his cart and positioned it so that when time unfroze the man put it in Axel's cart, thinking that it was his own cart.

Meanwhile Demyx and Larxene were in softlines trying to get to the sale of black pants for $5. But it was all crowded about by people and the two couldn't get through, "Come on move!" Larxene shouted in her usual pissed off voice.

"Hurry Larxene, we got get thirteen of them," Demyx said.

"Shut up!" Larxene summoned her kunai.

"Look, she's got a weapon," a woman suddenly shouted and everyone looked at Larxene.

"Ok, I'm in a very bad mood, so out of the way," at once everyone cleared. So the two blonds were now able to get thirteen black pants for everyone in the organization.

On the other side of the store, Xaldin Vexen and Marluxia were running around the store like there heads were cut off, looking for good sales. They had found a microwave, and a basketball hoop so far. "I still don't think we need a basketball hoop," Xaldin said for the third time.

"The Superior said to look for sales, and these are good sales," Marluxia reasoned. "Hey look, $12.99 for a stroller," he pointed out.

"We don't need a stroller," Vexen said.

"It's a good sale so we're going to get it.

--

That morning the by far the least pleasant experiences of Ruth's life, there were many slap fights, and shouting matches. The customers were rude, they yelled at her every time a price came up wrong. One woman went as far as saying that she was a horrible person, because she couldn't change the price without talking to the manager. Then thirteen carts came to her lane, all pushed by one of the people in the black coats. She raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything.

"All right put everything up on the convare belt," Xemnas ordered.

Roxas and Demyx emptied the cart, while Axel and Larxene put everything back in the cart after Ruth bagged it. "What's with the stroller!" Xemnas asked sounding completely outraged.

"It was a good sale," Marluxia defended.

"We don't need a stroller, put it back," Xemnas ordered.

Marluxia grabbed the stroller and walked back with a pout. The whole check out process took a good ten minutes, when Ruth finally pressed total, and read out the number. "The total is $1,300.13."

"WHAT DID WE BUY!" Xemnas shouted.

"Um stuff," Axel replied.

"Would you like to save 10% today by applying for the Target Card," Ruth asked almost mechanically.

"Superior, ten percent, that's like $330 dollars, do it," Roxas encouraged.

"It is a great deal, sir," Saïx said.

"No, no we don't have time for that," Xemnas replied as if he was talking to children, and then ran his credit cart through the card reader.

The transaction was over soon, and then the brief rain of terror the Organization had on Target was over.

**All right I kind of wrote this really, really fast, so it's not that good. I'm planning on rewriting later, I just really wanted to get this up for Black Friday. Now before you start flaming I'm not Ruth, she is a made up character alone with everyone else mentioned, except for one. You may go ahead and flame me for putting a cameo appearance of myself in the story. For those of you that are curious, I'm Bev, but some of you might have already known that. And Bev is not my real name, nor is it Beverly. **


End file.
